I'm Still Here
by Heyit'skellie
Summary: Prompt: Even though Kara is not right outside Cat's office anymore, she's still really in tuned to her and hears every time Cat accidentally runs into her desk or any time she drops something and it breaks. She hears every little thing that's mumbled under her breath and she's always *somehow* there to help


Kara had moved into her new office two weeks ago, but nothing had really changed all that much. She was still looking for a suitable assistant for Miss Grant because the woman kept firing them as fast as Kara could find them.

The girl still got up early every morning to make sure that Cat had her latte as soon as she stepped off of the elevator, and although Cat hadn't asked her to do it, she knew she appreciated the gesture.

The only thing Kara had really had to get used to was her coping mechanism. Any time she had been over whelmed while still at her assistant's desk, she would seek out the steady rhythm and beat of Miss Grant's heart and focus on that until she could calm back down.

It had taken a few moments to find it again, but Kara found that she could still zero in on the woman's heart beat even though she was a floor beneath her.

That wasn't the only thing that Kara heard during the day though. She constantly heard Cat cursing under her breath or mumbling to herself about needing to finish something. Every once in a while she would say she needed something in irritation and Kara would just happen to appear with it and come up with some excuse as to why she had brought it to her.

Cat just smirked and accepted whatever it was each time and sent Kara back to her actual job

"You're fired. Get out," Kara sighed. There went the eighth that week alone.. It was only Wednesday, "Oh great, now he's crying," Cat said in disdain and Kara almost laughed as she heard the mumbled response. She could faintly hear the man sniffling as well as he gathered his things but most of her focus was on Cat.

Kara glanced at the clock. It was about time for Cat to be sending her assistant out for her lunch. Well, it would be if she hadn't just gotten rid of him. Kara stood and shut her computer down before leaving to go pick it up.

She stepped into Cat's office with two bags of food and the woman looked up and quirked an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Umm, I ran into your former assistant on my way out to get lunch and I figured I could grab yours too?" Was said as she sat the food out on Cat's desk. The woman watched her before looking up and Kara saw her face soften marginally.

"Thank you, Kara."

oooOOooOOooo

"Hey, mom," Kara perked up at the sound of Carter's voice but felt like she was intruding almost immediately, "Dad's supposed to pick me up here."

"Okay, sweetheart. Are you going to wait up here with me?" Kara couldn't see, but she assumed the boy had just shook his head, "Don't leave the building until he's here. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Was said exasperatedly and Kara giggled softly to herself.

It was getting late and Kara could still make out the faint sounds of Carter fiddling around in the lobby on the first floor. She should have known his father wouldn't show up. She glanced at the clock and decided it was close enough to her time to get off and called it a day.

The Kryptonian grabbed her phone, wallet, and keys before leaving her office and heading downstairs, "Hey, Carter!" The boy looked up and smiled at her before standing and hugging her as he always did.

"Hi, Kara. Are you leaving?" She noticed that his eyes stayed trained on the door behind her and she could swear she felt her heart breaking.

"I was but now that I've ran into you, could you explain this stupid app? I keep losing," She had downloaded the game weeks ago and couldn't quite figure the object of it out. She figured Carter would be able to help and at least this way, he may not focus on his dad too much.

"Sure!" They sat down side by side and he walked her through the game and even synced their accounts up so they could play together after she got the hang of it.

That's how Cat found them when she made her way downstairs to leave. Carter looked up and realized for the first time in about an hour, that his father wasn't coming. Again. Cat smiled softly at him and he handed Kara her phone back as they stood.

"Thanks for the help, bud," He nodded and hugged her again. She heard a heart rate increase and after determining that it wasn't Carter, she glanced to Cat to see her watching them with an expression that she'd never seen on the woman before.

"No problem, Kara. Thanks for the distraction," Kara blushed. Of course he knew. She watched him step over to his mom before they stepped towards the door.

Cat glanced back and caught her eye before mouthing, "Thank you."

oooOOooOOooo

Kara's cell rang the next day and she answered it without glancing at the caller ID, "Hello?"

"Kara," The girl sat up straighter immediately, "Would you come up here for a moment please?"

The girl said she would and stood to survey that she hadn't dropped food on herself before making her way upstairs and into Cat's office. The door closed behind her before Cat looked up and smiled softly at her.

"I just wanted to properly thank you for what you did for Carter last night. It means a lot to the both of us," Kara blushed and looked away but Cat kept speaking, "I don't know how you do it, but somehow you're always there when you're needed."

oooOOooOOooo

"And get me that water thing that I liked," Was said and Kara heard Cat's new assistant start to breathe harder as she stepped out of her office.

"Water thing? What water thing? What does that mean? Water? It's just water right? What is a water thing?" Kara laughed softly at the girl's ramblings as she shuffled through papers and typed obviously trying to figure out what the woman had meant.

The Kryptonian stood, opened her fridge she kept in the office, found the new brand of water that had caught Cat's attention, and headed up stairs. She stopped in front of the girl's desk and watched her frantically type for a moment before clearing her throat.

"What are you looking for?"

"She said water thing. Get her the water thing," The girl looked towards Kara and her eyes dropped to her hand, "Is that what I'm supposed to be getting?" Kara looked down like that idea had just dawned on her and glanced towards Cat's office to make sure the woman wasn't looking at them.

"Most likely. You can have this one if you want. I'll grab myself another," Was said as she held it out. The girl bit her lip in contemplation, "It's cool. She can have this one."

"Thank you so much," Kara just nodded and left. She could hear the girl nervously approaching Miss Grant a moment later and the woman surprised her by actually thanking her.

It was a few moments after Kara had sat back down in her office that her Company Instant Messenger beeped.

"New message from Cat Grant." She clicked it and smiled widely as she read the message, "I know that was you. Thanks."

It was simple, but it was Cat. So it didn't matter.

oooOOooOOooo

Kara had just made it back to her office after catching a derailed train when her Instant Messenger beeped again.

"New Message from Melinda Smith." Kara furrowed her eyebrows and opened the message.

"I'm so sorry to bother you but you seem to be the only one who has any idea what she wants ever," Kara laughed. So this was Cat's assistant. The woman had been calling her Keira instead of learning her name, "She asked me to find that ice cream that Carter liked at that place in that city. Do you have any idea what that means?"

Kara laughed again. Cat would be that vague about something, "I do. I can pick it up. Don't leave your desk. She doesn't like to yell more than once."

"You're a literal life saver and I so owe you like ten drinks!"

oooOOooOOooo

Carter entered her office later in the day and grinned at her, "Thanks for the ice cream."

"Your mom's assistant got that," Was said dismissively as she tried to keep her face passive.

"Yeah okay. I heard how mom described it and there's no way that "New Keira" could have known what she was talking about," Kara scrunched her face up and shrugged, "So thank you, Kara."

"You're welcome, bud."

oooOOooOOooo

"Dammit!" Kara's ears perked up at the sound of Cat's voice followed by more mumbled expletives, "Damn letter opener," Kara frowned and could hear Cat moving around followed by a, "No I don't need your help."

She grinned. Of course Cat would never let someone see her be weak. She followed the sounds of her footsteps and furrowed her eyebrows when they got louder and closer to her. She looked up when Cat stepped into her office with her hand clenched tightly.

"Do you have a band aid?" Was asked casually and Kara's eyes widened before she nodded and opened her desk drawer. Cat stepped farther into her office and took a seat. She reached for it when Kara located one only for the girl to shoot her a look. The older blonde rolled her eyes and opened her hand for the girl.

"I'm pretty sure you need more than a band aid on that," Was said as she rounded the desk and kneeled in front of Cat, "How in the world did you do that?" Was asked as the girl gently uncurled her hand to inspect her palm better.

"I let myself get distracted while trying to open a letter."

"But you don't open your own mail," Was said softly as Kara reached for the antiseptic cleaner and gauze pad.

"Well, this one was from Adam," Was said just as softly and Kara nodded as she gently wiped at the cut on the woman's hand. Cat's heart beat jumped and Kara feared she may have hurt her but the woman just relaxed farther.

"You know this isn't going to stay on here properly right?" Was asked as Kara opened the bandage and placed three along the length of the cut.

"Yes, Dr. Danvers. I'm aware. But I'm not going to have this stitched up in the middle of the work day because of a stupid mistake," Kara nodded and threw the papers away before standing again and looking down at Cat, "Thank you, Kara," Was said as she stood.

And Kara nodded. She got it now. Cat trusted her.

oooOOooOOooo

Kara was in the office late the next week. Everyone had already gone home long ago. Everyone except for her and Miss Grant who she could still hear upstairs.

The girl finally called it a night and shut down her computer. She turned off the lights and left her office. The girl contemplated going upstairs but couldn't come up with a valid excuse before she heard, "Kara, I know you can hear me. Would you come here for a moment?"

The girl swallowed thickly. She'd had an idea that Cat had known her secret. And to be honest, she hadn't really minded. This only confirmed that. She sighed and jogged up the stairs and stepped into Cat's office to find her on the balcony looking out over the city, "You rang?" Was said jokingly.

"I did," Was murmured and Kara propped up on the balcony close but not too close to her, "Why do you still do things for me?"

"I work for you?" Was asked confusedly and Cat shook her head.

"You know what I mean. You still do everything that you did as my assistant. Even though you don't have to anymore."

"Because you're still my boss? Happy boss happy employees?" Was said teasingly and the woman's lips twitched as she tried not to smirk.

"Okay, then why do you still do things for Carter?"

"Are you kidding? Carter's great. He's the best kid I've ever met. I would do anything for him," Cat took her eyes off of the city then and faced Kara.

"You would?" Was asked softly and Kara chanced a step towards the woman as she nodded.

"I would," Was said as she nodded, "And if I'm being honest," She said. Cat nodded for her to continue, "I would do anything for you too."

The woman stared at her for a moment before she gave a small nod, "And I think you know why."

"I might have an idea," Was murmured as Cat's eyes dropped to Kara's lips before looking back up again, "Why don't you tell me why?"

Kara bit her lip and looked at Cat for a moment before leaning forward and catching her lips in a gentle kiss. The woman smiled against her mouth and stepped forward closing the space between them.

"Like I said, you know why."


End file.
